Dai Yonji Nin Kai Taisen
by Yonekura15
Summary: This is a Naruto Shippuden story my way. This starts from when Naruto beats Pain. This is my first fanfiction so hope you'll enjoy reading.


New Characters:

Shynichi: Naruto's Uncle. Minato's big brother. Age 34, and likes Shizune. Is the Kirokage, a kage that rule over all five of the kages and the shinobi nations. Used to be a konoha jonin, also an anbu; Konoha's Kitsune (Fox), or code name Kazama Arashi. Used to be Orochimaru and Tsunade's student; teammates Anko, Shizune, and Sen.

Arashi (Real name) Naruto's Uncle and Shynichi and Minato's big brother. Age 35. 

Shiho: The trio's younger sister. Killed.

(Their father is Jiraiya and mother is Tsunade unknown to them. Only Shynichi knows the truth of their parents.) 

Sen Uchiha: Shynichi and Shizune's teammate; team Tsunade. Is believed that he is dead. Also used to be Shizune's child hood crush. (This team is much like Team Kakashi.)

Pairs: 

NaruSaku, ShynShizu, JirTsu, and maybe others

A New Start

Naruto had just finished his talk with Konan and returning to the village, but as soon he starts to fall someone catches him. "Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto surprised.

"You did a good job." said Kakashi. Smiling his usual smile under his mask. Kakashi carries Naruto to the village where everyone was waiting for his return. Naruto was surprised that the whole village was there waiting for him. Soon as the villagers saw him they all ran up asking questions about the fight.

"All right calm down everyone he needs his space." Said a familiar voice. Naruto turned to see Shynichi and Jiraiya standing there, tears welled in his eyes. "Hey. Long time no see. Well it's only been about two weeks since we were killed from sempai but at least we're back." Said Shynichi with a smile. Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and put his big hand on his head.

"You did great gaki, and thanks for reviving us." Said Jiraiya, very proud of his pupil.

Everyone cheered for the return of the Kirokage and the old sanin. Also the return of their hero. Uzumaki Naruto.

Elsewhere in the Crowd:

"Hey did you hear Kirokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama came back to the village." said a villager. "Yeah with those two and Naruto's power the village will be built back in no time." said another villager. This wasn't unheard by Shizune as she left Tsunade who is in a coma to an anbu and rushed to where Shynichi was. She pushed through the crowd and stopped dead in her tracks. The rumors were true; he was standing there goofing off with Naruto and Jiraiya. She had a frown on her face and walked up to him.

"Baka…. I need to talk to you." She said with her head down. Shynichi frowned knowing what was about to happen and nodded and followed her in the forest out of earshot from everyone.

He was about to talk but shut his mouth instantly when he saw tears running down her cheeks. He felt guilty for every pain he has caused her and he was ready to do anything to make her feel better but nothing came in his mind. _And I'm supposed to be the Kirokage. Can't even think right in these situations. I hope she won't kill me here. Not that I blame her._ He thought as he cursed inwardly.

"Shizune I….. I don't know what to say…. I'm sorry I couldn't come back and I'm sorry that I caused you all this pain" he paused and said, "You must hate me after what I've done. I shouldn't even be talking here." He looked up from the ground to see her staring at him with tear filled eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him, tackling him to the ground.

He was surprised of the sudden impact and didn't know what to do but came out of his stupor and held Shizune tightly reassuring it was going to be alright. She calmed slightly but never let go of his soaked armor. She looked up to face him, her eyes were red from crying and it shocked him to see no anger in her eyes. Just happiness and something else he couldn't understand.

They were close, extremely close. Suddenly Shizune started to lean in and closed the gap between them by kissing him. To say Shynichi was in state of shock is an understanding. He hesitated but gave up in the kiss and kissed back. They deepened the kiss and separated when they need air. Still shocked that she kissed him, he had a questionable look.

He was about to ask but was again hugged by Shizune and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to hear it. I'm glad that you're okay and came back." She said. Again Shynichi was shocked by her reply but understood and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for forgiving me Shizu-chan." He said still thinking about the kiss. "So does this mean we're um…. you know boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked blushing a little.

Shizune blushed by the question and she got up and punched his arm playfully. "I don't know, if you want to be and if it's not too late for me then I'll be happy to." She said still blushing.

Then out of nowhere she was turned around and was kissed passionately by him. He broke apart and hugged her saying, "You don't know how happy I am to be with you. It was one of my life time dreams." He said hugging her tightly now. He let go and said, "We should probably go back so no one thinks you killed me." He said laughing. Quickly shutting his mouth when he felt a killer intent he turned to see Shizune's killer intent rising.

"Oh, so you thought I was going to kill you?" she said sweetly, but the sweetness was not in her face just anger. Shynichi was scared to hell and even think being dead wasn't that bad as he thought.

"I…I was just kidding. You know j…just a joke. Y…you know how I…I am w…with jokes r…right?" He stuttered still scared of the killer intent she had around her. He was surprised when he heard a giggle from her and opened his eyes to see she was already heading back.

"Sometimes I can't believe you're the Kirokage." She said still giggling.

Still dumbfound by her walking away figure he finally snapped out of stupor, he yelled, "Hey what's that suppose to mean!" he yelled running after her. By the time he reached her she was laughing at him by his antics.

When she suppressed her laughter to giggles she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek saying, "I'm kidding, I'm glad that you're the Kirokage or everyone would be done for if you weren't."

She smiled and thought, _we really would be doomed if you weren't Kirokage Shynichi, we really would be. _


End file.
